


The Unmenschlich organization

by DIOs_Feet_Pic_Patreon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Torture, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Domestic Violence, Existential Crisis, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Harassment, Human Experimentation, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, M/M, Medical Torture, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Reconciliation, Recovery, Secret Organizations, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Worth Issues, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats of Violence, Violence, Workplace, child grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIOs_Feet_Pic_Patreon/pseuds/DIOs_Feet_Pic_Patreon
Summary: Reol Reambardie gets hired to work at the mysterious and selective Unmenschlich foundation, an organization that lets almost no one into its walls. While at first things seem normal, Reol soon discovers why they rarely let people in, and he also discovers quite a few things about both himself and humanity.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

The scent of cheap coffee and fabric softener filled Reol’s nose as he sat at his computer, bundled in his blanket. This early Thursday morning was the time when he was supposed to receive the information on whether or not his job application had been accepted or not, though he sincerely doubted it would be. He had applied for a job at the Unmenschlich Foundation, a place that denied almost every application it received. No one but workers were allowed within its walls, and no one new who any of the workers were. Everything about the foundation, from its workers to what was done within, was all a mystery. Despite these low chances of being accepted, Reol had decided that there was no harm in applying. As he sipped his coffee he opened his email, staring wearily at the new message in his inbox. He sighed as he remembered the weird, personal and bizarre questions they had made him fill in to apply. From his height, weight, blood pressure and family tree, the questions were plentiful. As he opened the message, expecting it to say that it was sorry but he wasn’t accepted, he nearly did a spit take at what the message said. Was he dreaming?  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Dear Mister Reol Reambardie,  
After looking through your application to join our wonderful facility,  
we have decided that you fit every category necessary to become one  
with our staff! This Friday, please arrive at the location shared in the next  
message. A car will be sent to transport you here. Please wear business  
appropriate attire and be there before 7:30 am.  
Warm regards and many congratulations,

Director Lucky of the Unmenschlich Foundation.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Reol couldn’t believe his eyes. He, of all people, had been accepted?! His hand ran through his red hair, glasses practically falling off with how roughly he’d jolted in surprise. No way this was real, no way. Shakily, he got up to take a hot shower and hopefully calm down his nerves. He was both excited and terrified for Friday morning. Hopefully things would go well.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reol arrives for his first day of work and meets the director

The crisp Autumn air chilled Reol’s bones as he stood waiting at the location that had been provided to him. His nerves had been so bad that he decided to show up early to allow him time to calm down, however the cold weather did nothing but worsen his fears. As he stood trying to keep warm, a sleek black limousine pulled in front of him. His eyes widened as noticed and he was just as startled when the door opened on its own, revealing an empty interior with a divider blocking him from seeing the driver. Reol climbed in and the door quickly shut behind him, the limo taking off as soon as he was inside. The warmth within was very welcome after standing in the freezing cold for around 20 minutes. We’re it not for his nerves, Reol could have fallen asleep in this comfortable space. As he drifted into his thoughts, he was quickly jolted back to attention as the car stopped and the door opened once more. Surely that hadn’t been the whole drive, he was sure the foundation was around 30 minutes from where he was picked up from! As he shakily stepped out, the car pulled off and Reol was left to analyze his surroundings. In front of him was the massive doors of the Unmenschlich foundation, and around him were the massive gates that kept out unwelcome visitors.   
Slowly, Reol crept up to the massive doors and pushed them open. He was blasted by the warm air within, as well as the smell of metal and rubber and sounds of machinery. As Reol entered and closed the doors behind him, a boisterous voice rang out. “Welcome! We’ve been waiting for you, Mister Reambardie!” Reol swung around and was greeted by two figures, a young man or woman (Reol couldn’t tell, they had a very androgynous appearance) who was slightly shorter than him and a young woman who slightly towered over him. The man/woman had brown had styled an an odd fashion, with a few locks sticking up, as well as bright and practically glowing amber eyes. Their clothing was odd as well. A black Suit with an orange tie decorated with an eye in the middle, as well as a fluffy collar with small orange eye patterns that matched their tie. And to finish it off, simple black dress shoes. The woman’s physical appearance was much more striking than her outfit, though that was quite unusual as well. Long pastel purple hair that ran down to her waist, partially pulled into two ponytails on either side of her head. The left side of her face was framed by a very curly lock of hair that stuck up like a spring, while the right had a simple braid that went slightly past her chin. She wore a black and grey dress that did not seem work appropriate at all. The fabric was tight around her, and on her shoulders and in the center of her chest was translucent Grey material. Her long legs were covered by fishnet stockings and she wore just under knee-Length shiny black boots. Much like the person next to her, she had a fluffy collar, though with no eye shaped jewel attachments attachments. She had saggy sleeves that almost fell down to her knees, seemingly disconnected from the dress except for the translucent material underneath. Her eyes caught his attention the most out of everything. The right eye was a brilliant gold, with a heart shaped pupil, while the other was a striking back, and while it did have a heart shaped pupil as well, the one in her left eye was a stunning bright pink.   
Reol quickly snapped out of stupor and glanced back to the person who had spoken, who thankfully didn’t seem to notice his staring. The brunette bowed dramatically. “I am director Lucky, and this is my assistant Miss Galco. We’re here to welcome you and give you a tour around your new workplace! Galco, lead us to the elevators, would you?” The woman smiled and bowed slightly. “Y-yes, sir!” She motioned towards Reol for him to follow and took of walking, Director lucky following quickly behind. Reol began speed walking after them, shocked at the quick introductions. He hadn’t even managed to get a word out! Perhaps Director Lucky was just excited? Or was he like this all the time, loud and not allowing others to speak? Personally, Reol hoped it was just a spur of the moment thing, and as he followed along behind the two, he hoped the other staff weren’t as boisterous.


End file.
